


A Quarter to Three in the Morning

by BlueZaca



Series: The Detective and The Lawyer (My fics of Perry and Paul as an Item) [9]
Category: Perry Mason (TV), Perry Mason - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, they're both mostly asleep and adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueZaca/pseuds/BlueZaca
Summary: It's a quarter to three in the morning and Paul just wants Perry to share the blankets.





	A Quarter to Three in the Morning

Paul let out a groan and grabbed unsuccessfully at the blankets that were currently wrapped around Perry and also clutched tightly in his hand.

“Perry,” Paul grumbled as he tried to pull the blankets, his voice still heavy with sleep.

“Hmmm?”

“Perry, quit hogging all the blankets.” He gave the blankets another tug, unsuccessfully.

“Mmmm.” He let go of the blankets.

Paul pulled at the blankets again. This time when he pulled them they complied and he now tugged them over him and snuggled his way back into Perry.

Perry put his arm around Paul and murmured slightly, “Happy?”

“Mmmhmm.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a tumblr writing prompt that was simply _“Stop hogging all the blankets!”_.  
> I've never actually successfully wrote a drabble that was _exactly_ 100 words so this is a first for me!  
> And I can't take full credit for the title of the fic, one of my wonderful friends helped me name it. (:  
> Hope you Enjoy!


End file.
